


Where Loyalty Lies

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Injury, Developing Friendships, Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet pays a heavy price to make sure Louis has a fighting chance to escape from the Sato Clan.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 4





	Where Loyalty Lies

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet walked back down the street, her footsteps echoing through the empty alley, waiting for what was inevitably around the corner. Only a few short minutes passed before she arrived back at the warehouse where some of the yakuza grunts were already running around frantically. Soon a tall broad man ran forward. Violet studied his face before she recognized him by his distinct scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He was one of the men that had tried to torture Louis for information. His eyes searched desperately around the warehouse when he noticed Violet. 

“You!” His eyes hardened at the sight of her. “ Have you seen the politician’s brat anywhere?” 

Violet looked him dead in the eye. “No, I was just on my way to speak with him,” She looked around and noticed that they had successfully torn apart the warehouse. It wouldn’t be long before they found the trail her and Louis had left and then… 

Violet looked back at the man who seemed unconvinced by her words. His hand shot down and grabbed her arm. His hand tightened as he glared at her.

“I have no proof, but I think you’re full of shit.” he hissed, his face mere inches from her. 

Violet pulled back her arm and glared up at him. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but I outrank you.” Her words did very little to deter him from his suspicions. 

“I’m sure the boss won’t be so happy either way when he realizes that you did nothing to stop that brat from escaping.” His face twisted in a disturbing smile. “After all you were the highest ranking person here.” 

Violet remained quiet, her gaze unwavering while she locked eyes with him. He wasn’t going to figure out what happened. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure of it. Just then she felt her phone ring. When she reached in her pocket to check it her heart nearly stopped. Her superior had sent her a message making it very clear that he was pissed. 

“I bet I know who that is,” The scarred man smugly hovered over Violet. Violet turned around and walked off, not giving him even the slightest satisfaction that he was right or that in that moment she was terrified. Her feet felt like lead as she forced them to move forward, to face what was sure to be a punishment for her shortcomings. She knew what happened in situations like this - both the mild and extremes of it. She hoped that it would be on the milder side, but the only way to find that out was to visit the office. When she had arrived at the door, she paused and took a deep breath, forcing away any fear that she could from her mind before knocking. 

“Enter,” The coldness in the tone was palpable even from outside the room. Silently Violet opened the door and proceeded to bow.

“Get up,” her boss muttered while he strode forward. “I hope you know why you’re here.”

“I do.” Violet met her superior’s gaze which was held for a moment before he motioned to the grunt standing in the corner of the room. 

“Not only did you not get the information out of the hostage but somehow you allowed him to escape under your watchful eye.” A small wooden plank was slammed in front of her feet along with a sheathed blade. “Now you must pay for your mistakes, take accountability for your failings.”

Violet kneeled in front of the board and picked up the blade. The only sound in the room was the blade as it was unsheathed from its container. Her heart pounded in her ears while she tried to push down the ever growing fear within her. Her hand began to shake slightly as her mind got consumed by the thought of what she was about to do. Placing her left hand on the board, she stuck out her pinky finger. Violet had heard tales of this, hell she had even seen people with missing fingers. She had sworn she would never do anything so fucking stupid to get herself forced into this type of situation and yet here she was. Her fearful eyes were glued to her pinky before hardening.

_I made the right call._

Violet willed her right hand to bring down the knife. A disturbing crunch sound echoed in the room when the blade met her finger. Violet threw back her head while clutching her hand. Her mind was consumed by the pulsing pain in her hand now missing a finger. Blood began to seep out of the wound, coating her hand in crimson, staining through her kimono coat and traveling down her arm. The grunt leaned over and placed her picky in a handkerchief before offering it to her superior. Violet’s eyes focused on the bloodied cutting board in front of her before looking up at her boss who still seemed displeased. 

“Get out of my sight before I decide otherwise,” 

Violet didn’t wait a moment longer. Rising up she left the room and made her way outside the building. Carefully she slipped into the darkness of the night. She needed to get back to Louis. She had promised to meet him by that old shitty arcade. Violet felt her head spin a bit as it struggled to process what had happened. Her eyes darted back and forth constantly while she tried to be as discreet as possible. If she was followed all of this would’ve been for nothing. Violet took her time getting to the location, making some unnecessary stops to weed out any potential trackers before arriving at the spot. 

Louis was pacing back and forth, his anxiety radiating off his body. He had chosen to hide along the outside of the arcade within the dead end alley. When he heard footsteps he scrambled to hide for cover before realizing that it was Violet. Slowly he made his way over, his focus completely on the floor. From the limited lighting surrounding them Violet could see his expression: a mixture of relief and fear were etched across his face. 

“You need to leave right away.” Violet stated, peeking out from the alleyway to double check that no one had found them yet. The pen’s scratching drew her attention back to Louis who was writing something on the paper. He turned it around for her to read it.

“It’s too dark,” 

Louis’ face fell at Violet’s comment.

“It doesn’t matter. Right now we need to focus on getting you out.”

Louis was nervously playing with one of his dreadlocks as he gave a solemn nod. His fingers froze, however, when he noticed a steady trail of blood falling to the ground. The droplets were appearing from Violet’s kimono coat. His eyes filled with panic as he reached for Violet’s left arm. 

“Hey, what-” Violet’s protests were cut short when Louis pulled back the sleeve revealing the missing finger now wrapped poorly in some cloth. His hands began to tremble while he looked up at Violet for a quick second, catching her eyes before his fell. His eyes looked guiltily at the ground while his hands fell to his sides. 

“Louis, focus!” Violet grabbed both of his shoulders. “We only have a couple minutes before the Sato Clan figures out what happened.” 

Louis nodded, his body shaky from the pressure of the situation. 

“Alright, you need to follow this street all the way down until you reach a fork in the road,” Violet motioned towards the eastern street. “Go right and after a while you’ll reach a small village. Stay there for a day or two then keep making your way from place to place. Never stay for more than a couple days.”

Louis still seemed overwhelmed by the information but gave a look that made it clear that he was understanding her. 

“Good luck,” Violet whispered before turning to leave when she felt a shaky hand gripping her arm. Looking back she saw the complete terror in Louis’ eyes. Based on his reaction he must’ve thought that she was going to go with him. 

“Louis, I’ll be fine, but you won’t if you don’t go.” 

Louis searched her face; he didn’t seem to buy her words for a second. His doubt wasn’t baseless. If her clan did find out about her involvement in this, it wouldn’t be long before she became a headline in the newspaper. A waterlogged corpse tortured beyond recognition. But he didn’t need to know that.

Violet was about to speak up again when she saw that he was still holding her gaze. His eyes struggled to maintain this interaction but he continued on. He was serious. His hand tightened around her arm though it was still as shaky as ever. Violet looked at Louis’ face, seeing the levels of emotion trapped within it. He wasn’t going to leave without her. Violet looked away. “Fine,” She didn’t need to look to know that he was happy. Without another word he released his grip on her arm and the pair sprinted down the street, hoping that they were still ahead of the Sato Clan. 

The night was intense as Louis and Violet slipped out of the city and made their way to the crossroads where they turned right. Louis’ eyes kept falling onto Violet’s left hand. Every time that Violet mumbled that she was fine he’d look upset at her before his eyes focused on the ground. Violet glanced at her bloodied hand. She needed to see a doctor soon to avoid serious infection. 

She looked over at Louis who was in awe of the scenery around him, his eyes widening when he noticed a new detail or creature along their path. She had decided to go with him because she figured he wouldn’t last more than a week before either ending up dead or right back into the hands of her clan. If her sacrifice was going to be worth it, she was going to have to go with him. A small smile played on her lips as she watched his eyes dance with excitement at each new discovery that he made. She didn’t mind the company. Her eyes returned to the road in front of them; it was still a few hours walk before they’d make it there. The two walked in silence except for the occasional remark from Violet to Louis. 

The pair arrived in the village in the mid afternoon. It was a small village only holding a few houses and shops. A handful of kids played around the dirt paths connecting their houses, laughing and smiling as they kicked around a beaten up old ball. Violet was about to enter the village when a realization hit her. Her clan’s kani was displayed prominently on the back of her kimono coat. It would be a dead give away. Taking it off, she turned it inside out before placing it back over her shoulders. With that out of the way, she looked towards Louis. “Want some food?” 

Louis looked excited at the question but quickly changed his expression. He shook his head and pointed towards her hand. He gave a determined stance while maintaining eye contact for a few seconds before looking away. 

“Fine, doctor then food.” Violet grumbled, kicking the dirt while Louis walked happily beside her. It wasn’t hard to find the doctor’s house with it bearing the profession on the sign above the building. Violet and Louis entered and were greeted by a man in his mid-forties. His dark eyes looked towards them while he scratched the side of his beard. 

“What can I help you with?” He walked forward towards the pair. 

Violet was about to respond when she was hit with a wave of nausea, her feet struggling to regain balance as her head spun. It seemed like all the adrenaline was exiting her system, leaving her with nothing but the shock of her missing digit. The impact was finally hitting her in full force. Louis placed a hand on Violet’s shoulder, his eyes swirling with concern. 

The doctor stood in front of Violet and noticed the blood-stained sleeve. Without any warning he pulled back the sleeve, his eyes widening in shock. “What the hell happened?”

Louis tried to force out the words but they weren’t appearing. 

Violet’s mind was barely functioning as she tried to come up with some sort of lie to cover the truth. “Dog bite,” Violet mumbled. 

The doctor examined the finger, not sure whether to take his patient’s word for it. “I can’t tell if it’s a dog bite or something else, but whatever it is it got you good.” The doctor motioned to the back room. “Help me get your friend up on the bed.” 

Louis nodded and guided Violet over to the bed, helping lift her up. Violet tried to refuse but her body was too weak to fight back. The hours of walking must’ve drained more blood than she thought. 

The doctor threw a blanket over Violet, tucking it tight against her body. “I need you to stay with your friend,” the doctor instructed before running out of the room and returning with a bowl of water, a wash towel, some bandages and healing ointment. Gently he placed Violet’s hand in the bowl and washed it before he grabbed the gauze. He carefully wrapped her hand, adding only the necessary amount of pressure to it as he tied the bandage in place. “Take her hand and place it above her heart.” 

Louis followed the order, his hands trembling as he delicately placed Violet’s hand above her heart. 

Violet tried to speak but her body wouldn't let her. 

_No, not now._ Violet tried to force her eyes open but the blood loss was too severe. 

Before she could speak, her body fell unconscious, leaving Louis terrified and alone.


End file.
